


You Never Know

by Midnightcat1



Category: Batman: The Animated Series, DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman: The Animated Series
Genre: Episode: s01e27 The Underdwellers, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 04:19:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnightcat1/pseuds/Midnightcat1
Summary: Microfic. The Sewer King writhed and winced at the same time.





	You Never Know

I don't own Batman TAS characters.

 

The Sewer King writhed and winced at the same time. He remained on the ground for what seemed like hours. He recalled being sick for hours. The Sewer King turned to four pet alligators as they approached him. A smile formed. His final moments were with pets. He was fine. 

 

THE END


End file.
